


I'm On Tonight

by fiddleyoumust



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an improbable pairings challenge on LJ. It's all about the HIPS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm On Tonight

"Hey!" Jon says throwing his arm around Spencer's shoulders. "Guess who's here?" Jon leans in close enough that Spencer can smell the liquor on his breath and the pot on his skin and the combination makes him smile.

"Who?" Spencer asks, because Jon is happy and relaxed and warm at Spencer's side and Ryan is somewhere getting happily baked with Brendon and Joe. Pete is over in the corner with Ashlee and Travis and they're letting Ashlee pick the music because she's pretty and she makes Pete laugh. It's a really good night, the best kind of night, where Spencer can just sit back and enjoy hanging out with his friends.

Jon laughs and leans in and whispers, "Shakira."

Blood rushes to Spencer's ears and his cheeks and he chokes on the swig of beer he just took. "You're fucking with me," Spencer says after he's through coughing.

"Nope," Jon says. "You can't see her because Gabe and Bill have her surrounded and they're both tall mother fuckers, but she's right over there," Jon finishes, blatantly pointing across the room to where Gabe and Bill are standing.

Gabe has a lecherous look on his face and Bill looks confused so Spencer thinks there is a pretty good chance that they're both blocking a hot chick.

"Fuck," Spencer says trying to make a getaway and go look for Ryan.

Jon grabs him by the arm and says, "Oh no you don't. You practically fainted just catching a glimpse of her at the VMAs. You're meeting her this time around."

Spencer digs in his heels and protests until he notices that people are actually starting to look at the two of them strangely and he lets himself relax and be pulled toward Pete and Travis and Ashlee.

"Pete," Jon says once they're in hearing range.

"whats up?" Pete says only half paying attention as he tries to argue with Ashlee over what to play next.

"You need to introduce Spencer to Shakira," Jon says.

"Shut up," Spencer hisses, trying to dislodge his wrist from Jon's hand.

"I dont know her," Pete says as Ashlee looks up and moves her eyes between Jon and Spencer and then over their shoulders to where Shakira is still being accosted by Gabe. William obviously got distracted by something else because he's not anywhere in sight.

"You know everyone," Jon says.

"No, he really doesn't," Ashlee says. "I asked him to introduce me to Madonna once and she looked at him like maybe he was some homeless guy they accidentally let into an awards show."

"Lots of people look at me like that," Pete says in a tone he tries to make sound like a joke.

"Lots of people are stupid," Ashlee says fiercely looking him in the eye until he smiles at her. She smiles back and then says, "I'll introduce you."

"You know Shakira?" Jon asks.

"We're not braiding each others hair or anything, but we've met a time or two. Come on Spencer," she says coming from behind the equipment to take Spencer's other hand and pull him away from Jon. Once they're out of ear shot she says, "You don't have to meet her if you don't want to. I remember when I first met Pete, I had the biggest crush on him I thought I was going to throw up on the both of us. I was so fucking nervous."

"I don't have a crush on her," Spencer says embarrassed.

"Of course not," Ashlee says. "You're just pink because it's hot in here and you look pukey because you've had too much beer."

"Exactly," Spencer says and makes a mental note to send Ashlee some flowers or write her a song or _something_ because she is clearly the best girl ever, besides of course, Shakira who is amazingly and inexplicably standing in front of him at this very moment.

"Hi," Ashlee says.

"Hello," Shakira says and her voice is softer and more childlike than Spencer would have expected. Her accent is also, really, really hot.

"This is Spencer Smith. He drums for Panic at the Disco," Ashlee says and Spencer turns even more pink because Shakira isn't going to have a clue who the fuck he is, even with that introduction.

"I remember you from the VMAs," Shakira says. "You were all very precocious on the stage." Every word comes out spaced and deliberate like she's trying to make sure she's understood.

"I'm a fan," Spencer blurts out and Shakira smiles and Ashlee laughs and Spencer takes back every nice thought he had about her.

"Okay, I'm going to go back over there and see if I can't convince Pete to give me a little PDA," Ashlee says pointing back across the room to where Pete is still huddled up with Jon and Travis. "Spencer, you should get Shakira a drink and keep her away from Gabe."

"Is that the frightening guy with the crazy eyes?" Shakira asks.

"Yes," Ashlee and Spencer both say at the same time.

"What did you want to drink?" Spencer asks and Ashlee nods her head like she's just completed her mission. She troops off in search of Pete.

"Anything with tequila," Shakira says as they walk toward the bar.

The first thing Spencer notices is that Shakira is very tiny. Spencer's not short, but he's not exactly William or Travis or Bill either. Next to Shakira, he feels like Big Foot. "You're kind of short," he finds himself saying and then his eyes widen. He stammers for a second, completely mortified until Shakira starts cracking up.

"I'm not even five feet," she says when she catches her breath. "My neck gets tired sometimes."

"That was kind of rude, sorry," Spencer says sheepishly.

Shakira looks at him for a while and then Spencer realizes they're at the bar and he orders himself another beer and a Tequila Sunrise for Shakira and they end up on a couch in the corner talking about music.

"So, you don't write any lyrics?" Shakira asks sloppily. There's a server that keeps coming by and asking them if they want anything else and their answer has been yes at least five times now.

"Ummm, not really," Spencer says and his tongue feels kind of funny in that really good way it does when he can't feel it anymore. He presses it up into the roof of his mouth and wonders what it would feel like pressed against Shakira's tongue. "The first time, it was Ryan, and this time, Brendon and Jon too, but I mostly just..." Spencer says coming back to himself momentarily until Shakira licks her bottom lip slowly.

"Keep the heart beat?" Shakira says.

"Huh?" Spencer asks. Because how is he supposed to concentrate when her lip is all wet and shiny.

"You keep the beat," Shakira says smiling. "I'm too old for you, you know," she says suddenly.

"No, you're really not," Spencer says.

"I am," Shakira insists. "But, I'm just drunk enough that I might forget for a bit if you wanted to find someplace more private."

Spencer's brain kind of shorts out at that because _HOLY SHIT_. Shakira just propositioned him and Spencer is so going to get laid tonight and it's going to be amazing. He stands up and reaches for her hand and drags her out of the main room of the house and back down the hall where the bedrooms are located.

It turns out, every single person at this party is faster and smoother than Spencer. Every room is already occupied and by the fourth time they walk in on someone, Shakira clinging to Spencer's back and shaking with laughter, Spencer says, "Fuck it," and presses Shakira up against the wall in between two of the bedroom doors.

Spencer pushes his thigh up between Shakira's legs at the same time he presses his mouth to her lips. She opens up for him but before he can press his tongue into her mouth, she's taking control of the kiss and pushing inside Spencer's mouth. She tastes like grapefruit and grenadine and tequila and Spencer presses his own tongue back, both of them dueling for control.

Shakira wins for a moment when she presses down hard on Spencer's thigh, basically rendering Spencer's higher brain function obsolete. Shakira moans and Spencer rips his mouth away long enough to say, "Jesus. Fuck."

He attacks her neck next, scraping his beard along the sensitive flesh and looking on fascinated as the skin raises and turns red where he abrades it with his cheek and chin.

"You should touch me," Shakira says panting and grinding and Spencer doesn't have to be told twice. He snakes one hand up to the buttons of her shirt, using his other hand and his thigh to keep her pinned to the wall. Her blouse is white and pretty and really fucking annoying with it's tiny buttons and Spencer ends up just ripping it to get to the skin underneath.

"Sorry," he says even though he's really not.

"I'll get another one," Shakira says, grabbing Spencer's hand in her own, and guiding it up to her bra covered breasts. She's a tiny woman but her breasts are pretty close to perfect, even after he manages to move her push up bra aside. Of course, Spencer pretty much thinks all breasts are perfect, so it's no surprise that he thinks Shakira's are pretty spectacular.

He rubs the pad of his thumb across one of them and watches as it hardens and peaks and then he turns his thumb slightly and rubs the callous his drumsticks cause across the other one and smiles when Shakira hisses and then purrs. Her back bows away from the wall and she presses down hard against his thigh again, rubbing back and forth.

"You think I could get you off just like this?" Spencer asks and Shakira moans and thrashes her head when Spencer leans in and takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking and scraping his teeth over it lightly. When he pulls away, he rubs his face against the mound of her breast, scratching the smooth skin there too.

He presses up with his thigh again and Shakira presses down as Spencer moves between right breast and left and then back up to Shakira's mouth in a staggered pattern until Shakira is vibrating against the wall. Every muscle is tight and her breath is erratic and Spencer finally takes pity on her and undoes the button of her jeans, working his hand awkwardly into her panties. It only takes a second, one press and a circular rub of his thumb against her clit and she's coming apart against him. He keeps his thumb pressed against the bundle of nerves, working it back and forth as she climaxes.

Spencer wishes he had the room to maneuver a finger up inside her, but her jeans are tight and the angle is all wrong and she doesn't seem to be complaining anyway as she goes boneless against the wall, her head falling forward onto Spencer's shoulder. Spencer pulls his hand out of her pants and lets her settle against him for a little bit until she looks up and then he puts his thumb to his mouth and sucks it inside.

Shakira's eyes go almost black and she licks her lips, so Spencer swipes the thumb across her bottom lip too. She licks it and pulls it into the wet heat of her mouth and when she lets go, she says, "Put me down and I'll return the favor."

Spencer's so hard he already knows he's not going to last long and the thought of his dick in the same heat his thumb just experienced isn't helping him with control. He moves back, taking the leg that was holding her up with him and she slides down to her knees and reaches for the button of his pants.

Spencer's hands are actually shaking and then his knees go weak as Shakira pushes his pants and underwear down and sucks Spencer's cock into her mouth without teasing. Her hair is long and wavy and everywhere so Spencer can't really see what's going on, which is probably for the best since he's about to lose it anyway. His fingers itch to grab onto her head and so he slides them in tentatively, imagines that if she doesn't like it, she'll let him know.

She moans around the head of his cock and presses her tongue to the underside, which Spencer takes as approval so he tugs at her tresses a little and she moans again. The vibrations send little sparks straight to the base of Spencer's spine and it only takes two more bobs of her head on his cock, and the scrape of her teeth lightly against the vein underneath and Spencer is coming on her tongue.

When she looks up thorough her hair, Spencer notices there's come on her face too and he drops to his knees, embarrassed, and ready to kiss her and wipe it off. Before he quite makes it, she slides her finger through the mess and sticks the finger in her mouth, dirty and so fucking hot that Spencer's cock twitches again even though he knows there isn't any possible way he can get hard right now.

"Amazing," Spencer says and Shakira laughs and presses a chaste kiss against Spencer's cheek.

"I'm going to need your shirt," she says quietly, a small smile on her lips.

Spencer looks down at her ruined shirt and then unbuttons his ugly brown one quickly and hands it over. It's long enough to be a dress on her, but at least her breasts aren't on display for the entire party anymore.

"Thanks," Shakira says.

"For what?" Spencer asks, because she's fucking _Shakira_. If anyone should be thanking anyone, he should be thanking her.

"Oh, for the drinks," Shakira says.

Spencer nods and lets her kiss him again, and doesn't mention that the drinks were totally free. Then, like it never happened at all, she's gone, slipping back down the hallway like a ghost.

The next morning comes way too soon and Spencer's head hurts as he stumbles into Pete's kitchen to find coffee and food. Ryan and Jon and Ashlee are sitting at the kitchen table. Jon and Ryan are fighting over the toy from a box of Pete's Cocoa Puffs and Ashlee is reading the paper.

"Hey," Ryan says once he notices Spencer's come in. "I heard you got to meet Shakira last night. Pretty fucking awesome."

Spencer blushes and Ashlee and Jon both look up ready to greet him and then Jon says, "Dude, where's your shirt?"

Ashlee puts the paper down and throws her head back and laughs.


End file.
